Hoy somos
by Sophie Mene
Summary: La ansias de jugar de Eurus y una carrera contrarreloj, ¿podrá Sherlock evitar un fatal desenlace? Este OS participa (o participaba, ya no sé, malditas fechas, el calendario y yo no somos muy amigos) en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" de foro I am Sherlocked.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Moffat y Gatiss, los creadores de la serie_ Sherlock.

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Este OS participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am Sherlocked._

 _Espero que esto esté bien, nunca había escrito para este fandom y estoy que me muero de los nervios, porque para el colmo pedían algo angst, y esa no es mi especialidad. Espero no haber arruinado nada._

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Este es un OS basado_ __ _en el tercer capítulo de la cuarta temporada. Cambie un poco el desenlace para que tuviera algo que ver con el prompt que me han dado._

 _ **Numero de palabras:**_ _1281_

 _Quiero dedicárselos con todo el asmor del mundo a MrsDarfoy que me metió en esto y a Kote, mi asesora médica, mil gracias a ambas por acompañarme en el sufrimiento y la espera que implica estar en este fandom._

 **Prompt #25: Envenenamiento**

"Hoy somos soldados" "Hoy somos soldados" las palabras de John se habían instalado en la cabeza de Sherlock, por primera vez entendía el sentir del exmilitar, el correr riesgos, para proteger a otros, sin importar lo que te sucediera a ti, aunque durante un momento, estuvo a punto de flaquear, ese momento, en el que la psicótica hermana de la que ignoraba su existencia hasta hace apenas unas horas, le había hecho elegir entre los dos seres que más apreciaba en el mundo, su hermano mayor y su mejor y único amigo.

 _-Este cuarto está vacío, ¿Qué? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas?_

 _-No está vacío, Sherlock. Aún tienes la pistola, ¿no? ¿Qué ayuda necesitas más? ¿La de John o la de Mycroft? Tienes que elegir: familia o amistad_

¿Dispararle a John? No, jamás podría, ¿A Mycroft? Se lo había planteado ya un par de veces, pero nada serio, además, ellos eran los únicos seres humanos a los que nunca soportaría decepcionar; tenía que encontrar otra solución, un camino mediante el cual no muriera ninguno, y la salida se ilumino en su cerebro.

 _-Cinco minutos, solo necesito cinco minutos para hacernos todo esto. Conmigo no podrá._

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-Hace nada, un valiente ha pedido que lo recuerden. Pienso en el director. Diez…_

 _-No, Sherlock_

 _-Nueve, ocho…_

 _-No puedes._

 _-Siete…_

 _\- Aún no sabes lo de Barba Roja_

 _-Seis_

 _-¡Sherlock!_

 _-Cinco_

 _-Sherlock, ¡Para de inmediato!_

El piquete y su consecuente adormecimiento que comenzó a expandirse

 _-cuatro, tres, dos…_

La sensación de caer, y luego la nada, la bendita inconciencia absoluta.

El cerebro estaba por explotarle, demasiadas cosas a las que prestar atención, demasiadas cosas que aún no encajaban. La niña en el avión, acababa de decirle que habían pasado horas, ¿Por qué aún no se estrellaba? Mycroft no estaba por ningún lado ¿Y John? Él estaba en un lugar con paredes de piedra y agua de medio metro de altura, un pozo, encadenado, no hacia faltar ser un genio para saber qué era lo que planeaba hacerle Eurus, subir gradualmente el agua para presionar a Sherlock en esta visión bizarra que tenia de diversión, hablándole a su hermano pequeño desde una pantalla disfrutaba de todo el espectáculo en primera fila.

-Primero encuentra a Barba Roja. Dejaré que el agua entre ya. No querrás que ahogue a otra mascota tuya, ¿no?- La pálida cara de la mujer ocupaba toda la pantalla, y se podían ver en sus ojos la excitación que esto le provocaba. –Por fin, Sherlock Holmes, es hora de resolver el ritual de Musgrave. Y ¡Oh sorpresa!- Abrió los ojos exageradamente- como en todo buen ritual debe de haber un buen toque neopagano, no sé, tal vez con lo que se está ahogando tu amigo, no es solo agua, puede que tenga un poco, o bueno- empezó a esbozar la sonrisa ladeada de los Holmes que nunca augura nada bueno- tal vez mucho de mandrágora. Adelante Sherlock. Resuélvelo, tu primer caso y el problema final, ¡Adiós!

El detective se recargo en la escalera de madera que estaba a su espalda, por primera vez en su vida se había cansado de pensar, quería tirarlo todo, ¿Por qué le dejaban todas las cosas a él? Quería dejarse caer al suelo y no levantarse nunca.

"Hoy somos soldados" La voz de John resonó de nuevo en su cabeza "Hoy somos soldados". En la pantalla donde antes estaba su hermana ahora solo reproducía la voz de la chica, murmurando su acertijo imposible y se podía ver a John, con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, el agua tenía un ligero tono verdoso, y Sherlock recordó las palabras de su hermana "Mandrágora" ¿Qué sabía de la mandrágora? La planta al hacer contacto con la piel o al ser administrada vía oral tiene acción atropínica, reduce el ritmo cardiaco, reduce la capacidad respiratoria, te genera mareos, puede llegar a causar coma o incluso la muerte. Vio la imagen de John, al estar diluida en el agua, en contacto con la piel no causaría nada más grave que una fuerte irritación, el peligro estaba si la ingería.

-John ¡John! ¿Puedes escucharme?

-¡Ayúdame por favor!- La voz de la niña sobresalto al detective, cada vez sonaba más asustada

-¡Sherlock!

-¡John!- por fin, la voz que él más ansiaba escuchar

-¡se está inundando el pozo!

Tenía que pensar lo más rápido posible, resolver aquello que no había resuelto en años, y tenía que hacerlo mientras ayudaba a una niña a aterrizar un avión.

-Aguanta lo máximo posible sin ahogarte.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a buscarte, ¡te voy a encontrar! Pero hagas lo que hagas, no ingieras esa agua.

Las lapidas, la respuesta estaba en las lapidas, corrió al encuentro de Eurus, esa hermana de la que nunca supo, la que solo quería un poco de comprensión, y le dio el cariño y el apoyo que siempre le habían sido negados.

-Eurus, ayúdame a salvar a John Watson.

Cuando Sherlock salto adentro del pozo para sacar a su amigo, el agua ya había superado el nivel de su cabeza, rápidamente lo desencadeno y lo llevo a la superficie, ambos empapados, y el doctor inconsciente, tras una rápida aplicación de RCP John expulso el agua que tenía en los pulmones, pero eso solo hizo pensar al detective en cuanta agua habría ingerido, ¿sería la suficiente como para provocar daño? La respuesta no se hizo esperar, el cuerpo de John tenía la temperatura elevada, Sherlock examino sus ojos y noto sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Mary, Mary- John lo veía a los ojos y le sonreía como si el más hermoso ángel estuviera a su lado –Mary, regresaste, no te vuelvas a ir.

Estaba alucinando, lo que le dio a Sherlock la prueba definitiva de que el envenenamiento le estaba empezando hacer efecto, había llamado a la policía, pero si el veneno estaba surtiendo efecto tan rápidamente, no llegarían a tiempo con las ambulancias, tenía que hacer algo.

-Vamos John, levántate- se colocó el brazo del doctor alrededor del cuello –tenemos que hacerte vomitar toda el agua que has tragado

-Mary, no me vuelvas a dejar

-No John- un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Sherlock, era incapaz de decirle que él no era su amada esposa –No te dejaré.

Introdujo dos dedos en la boca de John para inducir el vómito, lo sostuvo hasta que termino con la última arcada y el doctor se abrazó a él, podía sentir la fiebre que emanaba de cuerpo de su amigo, el rostro perlado de sudor adornado por la sonrisa que le provocaba estar alucinando con su esposa.

-Vamos John, tenemos que quitarte la ropa, eso ayudara a bajarte la fiebre, el frio de la noche ayudara

-Mary, te extrañaba, y aunque Rossie aún no habla, yo sé que ella también te extraña, abraza el conejito que le diste todo el tiempo

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas y se veían los reflejos de las luces de las patrullas, John cerró los ojos ante la luz y Sherlock le cubrió el rostro con su abrigo, el doctor recargo su frente en el hombro del detective.

-No te vuelvas a ir Mary, te lo suplico, haré lo que pidas.

-Nunca John- le susurro Sherlock, al tiempo que lo entregaba a los paramédicos y se giraba hacia la casa en ruinas para ver como dos policías llevaban a su hermana y otros dos sacaban a un Mycroft bastante golpeado.

El detective sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, comprendió que John nunca olvidaría a Mary, y cualquier relación que tuviera en adelante, sería un simple placebo, se metió a la patrulla en la que Lestrade les ofrecía llevarlos al hospital mientras decidía que no, definitivamente no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo.


End file.
